satolandscarefestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chilling Tales of Pearson: Volume One
The Chilling Tales of Pearson: Volume One is a haunted house that features sections based on three different stories from Pearson Realize'™'': The Metamorphosis, The Tempest, and The Fall of the House of Usher. It is located in Iroquois Warehouse B. Description ''"Venture - if you dare - into some of the most horrifying stories Pearson Realize™''' has to offer! '' Sato Land Scarefest''' is bringing to life Franz Kafka's 'The Metamorphosis', William Shakespeare's 'The Tempest', and Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Fall of the House of Usher' in a haunting experience deemed to frighten you as much as the pages from which these tales are written." '' Experience Queue Original short films based on Metamorphosis, The Tempest, The Fall of the House of Usher, and other Pearson Realize stories - including The Raven and House Taken Over - are projected on a large screen as guests are waiting in line. Walkthrough Guests enter into a dark and gloomy Victorian-era hallway, lit by flickering faux candles on the walls. There are bookshelves on each side of the hallway containing a collection of books - some are Pearson stories while others are not. Underneath a chandelier that is hanging from above, three large posters are encased inside a dusty display cabinet - the three stories that guests are about to endeavor into. Guests enter through red patterned curtains into the first story... The Metamorphosis The facade of an old, deteriorating, wooden house is surrounded by dying trees. The crusty windows flicker with a faint orange glow. Painted in greenish-black ooze, a name is written largely on the windowless wall of the house: "THE METAMORPHOSIS". Through the entrance of the house, guests encounter a dirtied hallway riddled with doors and swarming in roaches. The squealing and scratching of insects across the walls can be heard. At the end of the hallway is a door with light seeping through the opening. A little girl, Grete (mannequin), is sitting against the door, whispering for Gregor to open up. Mr. Samsa pops out from a door, lunging at the guests with his cane as a weapon. The next room is the living room, where guests make their way around a table crawling with insects (projection). The Maid, covered in insects, pops out from a doorway screaming and panicking at what's happening to her. Before leaving into the next room, guests will encounter Gregor (puppet), a large cockroach-mutant bug crawling out from underneath a chimney towards the guests' feet. Gregor is seen once again in the following room - Gregor's room. The smell of rotten food and vomit fills the room, spattered in greenish-brownish ooze. Gregor (puppet), atop his bed, is puking on the floor. As guests walk past it, his head will pivot up, spraying mist towards them from its mouth. This distracts guests from a scare behind them by Mr. Samsa, wielding his cane. The next room is entered through a closet with dirty insect-riddled clothes hanging inside. Strobe lights fill the room as guests encounter hallways full of Gregor (statues) among the walls and among the ceiling. Gregor puppets lunge towards guests from cracked-open holes in the walls, swerving their heads violently and spraying mist from their mouths. Guests enter the final room, a small dark space, to find themselves in front of the shattered 'Woman in the Scarf' portrait. The portrait swings back to reveal a metamorphosed Grete, donning butterfly wings and a bug-like face, popping out for one last scare. The Tempest A grand, sunken ship facade covered in moss and seaweed opens up the next section of the maze. Water textures are projected onto the sides of the broken ship to simulate guests being near the ocean; the aroma of sea salt fills the ambiance. "THE TEMPEST" glows in a bright blue light from above the doorway. "Spirits, which by mine art I have from their confines called to enact my present fancies." - Prospero Chains and faux seaweed hangs from the ceiling in the narrow hallway that follows. Spirits appear from broken holes on the wooden walls, mystical tattoo-like designs glowing on their "bare" skin in purples, greens, and blues from UV lighting. The walls are also painted with tally marks in UV lighting. '"Imprison'd thou didst painfully remain a dozen years." - Prospero At the end of the hallway is Ariel, also glowing in UV lighting and behind a cage. An angled mirror illusion is used to trick the guests into thinking that Ariel is farther than he actually is; in reality, he's right around the corner. Ariel runs "towards" the guests and turns to a different direction, only to immediately appear directly in front of the guests, shaking the bars on the cage and attempting to reach towards the guests. "This damned witch Sycorax, for mischiefs manifold and sorceries terrible to enter human hearing, was banished."'' - Prospero''' The next room contains a stage that Sycorax walks around on. Behind her is a wall cracked open towards the top, exposing the moon in the night sky (a 2-dimensional moon cutout using forced perspective). She thrusts her hands to the air towards the guests, turning the glowing moon from white to green. Lighting is used to simulate green energy surrounding the room (if the scareactor playing Sycorax is not present at the time, the room will remain the same). '"All the charms of Sycorax, toads, beetles, bats, light on you!" - Caliban Standing at the end of the room is an empty makeshift baby carriage, crafted together from sticks, ropes and rags. Caliban pops out from the sheets behind the baby carriage, cursing at the guests. "Let them be hunted soundly. At this hour lie at my mercy all mine enemies." - Prospero Transitioning from the ship into a swamp-like forest, Stephano and Triculo (mannequins) are lying on the ground toppled with empty wine bottles. Behind them is a hanging white sheet. Light shining against the back of the sheet (a video projection) reveals the silhouette of hound dogs aggressively stampeding towards the direction of the next hallway. Guests can also smell both the scent of forest plants and alcohol in this area and the following area. ''"We are such stuff as dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep." ''- Prospero Scareactors * Mr. Samsa (2x) * The Maid * Gregor puppet (2x) * Grete * Spirits (2x) * Ariel * Sycorax * Caliban (2x) * Giant Hound puppet * Madeline (3x) * Roderick Trivia * Most scents used out of all the haunted houses. * Special books found on the bookshelf in the opening hallway: ** "Frankenstein" by Mary Shelley. ** "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee. ** "Devil in the White City" by Erik Larson. ** "Surviving the Extremes" by Kenneth Kalmer. ** "Of Mice and Men" by John Steinbeck. * Sato Yearbooks could also be found in the opening hallway's bookshelf, as well as textbooks from other classes. * A Tatsu trophy can be found on a shelf in Gregor's room. * Gregor has an "Employee of the Month" certificate on his room's wall from Byrnes Travelling Sales Agency. * The effect for the "vomiting Gregor" puppet is done with a "blackout actor" controlling the puppet from behind the wall. The puppet constantly spurts out water from its mouth into a drainage system. When the "blackout actor" pivots the puppet's head towards the guest, the puppet switches from spewing water to spraying mist. Green LED also blinks within the mouth during this. * A broken barrel on the floor reads: "Fragile - Property of Captain Phelps". Category:Haunted Houses Category:Iroquois Plaza